


Too Good to be True

by shortinsomniacs



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortinsomniacs/pseuds/shortinsomniacs
Summary: What if Whizzer never died?





	

Marvin was extra nervous about tonight. He has to make sure it goes smoothly without a hitch. Whizzer would be home in a few hours thinking that it's just a typical night in with Marvin. What he didn't know is that Marvin planned to propose to him tonight. It's been a few months after the scare they had in the hospital, and it's been a miracle that Whizzer had gotten better. After that, the thought of not having Whizzer in his life was enough to make Marvin cry. That's when he figured out he did want him, that he needed him, that he truly loved him. 

 

So yeah, everything has to be perfect for the man who's only imperfection is his hairline.    
  


It actually wasn’t Marvin’s idea to propose to Whizzer. He’s thought of it but was waiting for the opportunity to show itself. Jason was the one that urged him to do it. He’s the one that sat him down and asked him when he was going to man up and ask Whizzer to marry him. “So when is Whizzer going to officially be my gay-stepdad?” He did that. It completely caught Marvin off guard, but the kid was right. He was always right. 

There’s a lot that he has to make happen. His mind is racing, there’s just so much that has to be done and so little time. He’s too busy panicking to realize he burned the linguine. He doesn’t realize until he hears the fire alarm going off. “Oh for fucks sake!” He rushed into the kitchen, getting the linguine off the stove as fast as he could. Things could only go downhill from here, right?

Marvin sadly threw away the dinner. Now’s he hoping that Cordelia could work her magic and salvage this dinner. He headed next door in hopes that she could help him whip up something quick. “Hey, Cordelia, I need your help with something!” He called out while knocking on the door. Charlotte was the one to open the door. 

 

“She isn’t here right now Marvin. She’s out catering an event… What’s the matter maybe I can help?” Marvin’s shoulders slumped. There goes his only hope.

 

“I’m not sure… I was trying to make Whizzer a special dinner but I kind of burned it. I was hoping Cordelia could help me salvage it.” 

 

“Special dinner? Oh! Wait here!” She turned back into the apartment, and Marvin could hear some rustling. A few seconds later Charlotte came back out with a dish in her hand. “She told me to give this to you if you came around tonight.” 

 

Marvin looked at the dish, with a confused look. There was a note attached to the lid of it.

 

_ Marvin! _

_ Jason told me that you were planning on proposing to your man, but asked me to make you a backup dish if/when you mess up. Those are his words, not mine. Good luck! _

_ -Cordelia <3 _

 

He gave out a sigh of relief. He’ll have to thank Jason for this later, he knows his father all too well. “Tell Cordelia that I love her!” He grabbed the dish from Charlotte and headed back to his apartment. “Thank you so much!”

Now all he had to do is make sure nothing else goes wrong. 

 

**** ****

 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep at the table. That wasn’t a part of the plan. He was supposed to just set the table, get the dishes set up, lay out some roses and other romantic crap like that. But no, he just had to lay his head down and fall asleep. 

He was supposed to greet Whizzer, give him a kiss, share a salvaged dinner, and ask him to marry him. He wasn’t supposed to supposed to fall out of his chair when he heard the door unlock, trying to clean up the drool on his chin. 

 

“Marvin! What was that?” He could hear Whizzer rushing into the dining room. When he saw Marvin on the floor, he started laughing. That laugh was enough for him to fall in love with him all over again. “What are you doing on the floor?” 

 

“Shut up and help me up,” Marvin spit out. He’s too old for this. 

 

Whizzer headed towards to help him up but stopped when he noticed the table. “You made us dinner? But it's Saturday, we usually just get takeout...” That’s fine. Marvin will just help himself up. 

 

“Yeah, but I wanted today to be a little more special.” He finally got off of the floor, now smoothing out the wrinkles on his outfit. 

 

“Special?”

 

“Don’t complain, C’mon just sit down and eat with me,” Marvin said, offering his hand from across the table. 

 

Whizzer took his hand with a little hesitation. “What’s the deal with all this Marvin?” 

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, aren’t  I spoil my lover?” Whizzer giggled and the conversation from there on was pretty casual. They talked about their days. They gossiped. They talked dirty. You know, the norm  for them. This is what Marvin wanted. 

 

“All I want is you.” Marvin didn’t realize that he said this outloud. “Shit,” he whispered.

 

“Well aren’t you as sweet as a donut,” Whizzer giggled out. Marvin groaned, he’s never going to let that go. But he found himself giggling at it still. 

Now. He’s going to ask him now.   
  
"Its days like this that make me wonder what would I do if I have not met you. Who would I blame my life on? Who would I talk to when I'm having fun? If I hadn't met you, how would I know what love is?"   
  
At this point Whizzer stopped giggling. His smile has dimmed a bit too. "Marvin, what are you talking about?"   
  
"You, Whizzer. You absolutely changed my life. I left my kid and left my wife to be with yo-"   
  
"I'm confused... Do you regret it?" You could tell he felt a little uneasy. It can be seen in his eyes.    
  
"Oh god no, I'd do it again. I’d do it again and again, You just have to let me finish. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you Whizzer. I truly do. And... Almost losing you, It made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out the ring box out got down on one knee. "Whizzer Brown, will you marry me?" He looked up at Whizzer's teary eyed face.    
  
"It's not legal you asshole." He said, looking down smiling in relief.    
  
"It's the thought that counts," he smiled back, grabbing his hand, sliding the ring onto his finger.    
  
"Well if that's the case. I do." Whizzer slipped his finger into the collar of his shirt and gave him a sweet, tender kiss.    
  
_ "Marvin? Marvin? Wake up Marvin!"  _ It was Whizzer's voice. He felt someone shake his shoulder.  _ "Marvin!" _ With that, Marvin slowly opened his eyes. He could see the bleary outline of Whizzer.     
  
"Mmhm, Whizzer. Where are we?"   
  
"Marv. I'm at the hospital remember? Go home, eat some food, take a shower.    
  
"Hospital? You mean..." His heart dropped. It was all a dream. Whizzer wasn't okay. He might never be okay. He wouldn't be able to grow old with Marvin. That's when the tears started falling.    
  
"Marvin? What's wrong?" Whizzer put his hands around his face, pulling it up to face him. You could tell whatever was wrong with him has already take a toll on him. He looked paler, skinnier, less brighter. But it was still his Whizzer.    
  
"I- I had a dream. I proposed to you because I knew I wanted to live the rest of my life with you and I love you and I-"   
  
"Oh Marvin," Whizzer dried his tears. He was crying now too. "You've made me the happiest man I know."

Marvin took a deep breath. He knew it was too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> So I lowkey cried a little while writing this,,,, rip. I'm not really used to posting my writing but thanks for reading! I might continue it later on but we'll see ;)


End file.
